


The Third Time’s the Charm/三步到位

by Oxycontin



Series: 4 Minute Window/4分钟空档 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark注定要拥有自己的气球, ……最有节日气氛了, 感恩节, 梅西感恩节大游行
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: “嘿，我喜欢那个狗展赛，”Steve抗议道。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Third Time's The Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318270) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



_你明天有安排没？_

Natasha读完短信挑起一条眉毛；号码她不认识，不过信息本身很有意思，标点齐全，口气又很随便。

 _干什么？_ 她回短信。

_你知道谁想见见你。还有，我也是。_

她想了想，微笑着敲起字来： _讲讲看_ 。

 _公园漫步。事物。橄榄球。你知道到哪里来找我们。_ 她对手机做了个鬼脸：上帝，真是个混蛋。看来那些年前他在那场游行还是看见她了。

#

天朗气清，温度对于十一月来说暖和得反常，天空蔚蓝。树上还点缀着一些橙色的叶子，不过大多数树叶已经落了，在Natasha脚下咯吱作响，合着队列的鼓声和头顶偶尔掠过的直升机。她在纽约断断续续住了几年了，可是只看了一次大游行：就在美国队长气球升空的那年。那时她希望能看一眼Steve，也做到了，虽说她几乎认不出他来了，他变了那么多：那么轻松，那么快乐。

她在旧地附近找到了他们——她怎么可能骗自己说Barnes那次没看到她的？她翻了个白眼，心不在焉地揉着肚子上的疤痕。就算是现在，他也盯着她；他和Steve肩并肩坐在一块从地面凸起的灰色大石头上，从那里能把游行路线尽收眼底。她看见Steve重新蓄起了有些发红的金棕色浓密胡须，穿着红格子外套戴着细边眼镜，显然是不愿引人注目。Barnes驼背坐在他旁边，穿着军用夹克，戴着黑色棒球帽还有飞行员太阳镜，从一个带盖子的杯中啜饮着咖啡。Natasha爬上石头坐在他们旁边，Steve出人意料地吻了她的脸，柔软的胡须蹭着她的脸颊。Barnes越过墨镜瞥了她一眼，亮蓝的眼中满是揶揄。

“看来你找到我们一点也不费劲，”他说。

“哦，闭嘴吧，”她说，撞了撞他的肩膀；Barnes微笑起来，任由她推动自己。“我错过了什么？”她问，隔着中央公园西路的树丛看着街道，那里飘过了个巨大的 _白色东西_ 。

“我他妈怎么知道，”Barnes摇了摇头。“过去的有只猫。一只鸟。还有——”

“还有海绵宝宝，”Steve说，他们都突然大笑起来，让她也面露微笑：她之前从没真正见过他们大笑的样子。

“我们 _爱_ 海绵宝宝，”Steve真诚地说。

Barnes呻吟起来。“我们 _不_ 爱——”

“不，我们爱他—— _我_ 爱他，”Steve说，“他是我最爱的气球。比我自己的气球还棒。”

“你什么都没错过去，”Barnes咒怨地低声说。“好戏都还在后头，”然后他从背包里取出一个保温杯，给自己的杯子倒满，然后朝她晃了晃。“热巧克力，来点吗？”

“好啊。”她抿了一口——还是热的，里面还加了些东西，很好喝——看着那巨大的白色东西（Hello Kitty？面团男孩？）从树间飘过。

又一架直升机从头顶嗡嗡地飞过。姜饼屋花车经过，后面跟着一队脸上贴着红色圆片的木头兵。下一个气球是黄色的——她眯眼看着——它的耳朵耷拉了下来。“皮卡丘，”她说。

“Gesundheit（*），”Bucky回答。  
（注：*德国人会在旁边的人打了喷嚏的时候顺口回这一句，意思就是“祝你健康”，而皮卡丘的发音太像打喷嚏的“哈逑”所以Bucky就顺口调侃了这么一句） （跪谢千重雪gn的指点！！！）

秋高气爽，一队又一队人走过，奏出欢快刺耳的乐声，围观的人群为每一辆新走过的花车或是气球喝彩，Natasha觉得被这一切鼓舞了，她鼓掌，吹口哨，戴着手套的手围在嘴边欢呼着。

Steve咧嘴一笑搂住她。“我爱感恩节，”他说。“甚至超过圣诞节，而且这个游行比复活节的有意思多了——”

“复活节游行简直是目空一切，”Barnes说，紧盯着游行队伍。“一直都是。”

“——就算它有点商业化，”看着美国家庭人寿保险的气球飘过，Steve添道。

“美国精神，”Barnes嘲讽道。

“是啊，也许吧，”Steve说。“可从另一方面讲……”Natasha注意到他的语气从诚恳变得 _过于_ 诚恳；这是Steve那独一无二的一本正经说瞎话的本事，“这里可有很多红星啊，对于一个如此——”

喝着热巧克力的Barnes呛住了。“这是 _梅西百货_ （*），你个——”  
（注：*梅西百货的logo里就有五角星，主色红白）

“——受资本主义驱使的活动而言，”Steve板着脸说。“你一定觉得很亲切吧。”

“——傻蛋，又不是该死的劳动党！”Barnes喊道，随后大笑着说，“你还记不记得——你知道，关于梅西百货的，”然后他有声有色地念起来，像是拍手歌或者儿歌之类的：“ _我再也，再也，再也不去梅西百货——_ ”

Steve咧嘴一笑立刻接了下去。“ _——在门口，门口，门口有个大胖警官。他会揪着你的领子——_ ”

Barnes又接了回来。“ _——他会逼你把钱交出，_ ”他们互相配合着，声音都变了，Natasha微笑起来。“ _所以我再也，再也，再也不去梅西_ ——哦，嘿，走你，”Barnes说，鼓起掌来指着那一边。“诶嘿，资本主义，”他们都从石头上爬了起来。

第一眼看见远处的金红，人群快活的嗡鸣变成了疯狂的躁动，行进的乐队奏出了黑色安息日（*）的刺耳旋律。钢铁侠气球巨大无比，将下方尾随的STARK工业花车笼罩在阴影里，车侧都是歌舞女演员，时髦的戏服闪烁着金红两色；谣传Stark把火箭女郎舞蹈团都弄来了。Natasha畏缩一下，这音乐对乐队来讲不太合适： _Bwahh!Whahh!Bwahh wahhhwahhh!_  
（注：*Black Sabbath，一支摇滚乐队。复联一里Tony就穿了乐队的T恤，且乐队有一首歌就叫Iron Man。）

可是Steve看上去像是要笑尿了，Barnes在他旁边也咯咯笑起来。“天啊，这可真是想把别人都压过去，”Barnes对Steve说。“他真卖力。”

“不，很棒，”Steve笑得喘不过气来，捂着胸口。“我觉得好棒；我喜欢这个甚至超过了海绵宝宝。这是Tony应得的；他就该成为一个气球。”

“嗷，你说这话只是因为他送了你一幅康定斯基。真是嘴软啊，你。”Barnes看着Stark工业的花车。“他不可能真的在那玩意 _上头_ ，对吧？”

这回Natasha爆出一声大笑。“你觉得Tony Stark会站在那里微笑挥手，慢速游街三个小时？不可能。”另一架直升机飞过，高度低得能让树上剩余的叶子震起来，当她耳朵又能听清声音的时候，人群中的旋律又变了。

摇滚乐的轰鸣渐渐淡去，让路给一股更温暖快活的气氛，然后她听见Barnes轻轻地跟唱，声音好听得惊人：“ _谁承诺为正义而战夜以继日_ ？（*）”  
（注：*StarSpangled Man With A Plan的歌词XD）

“嘿，不是我！”Steve尴尬中脸涨红了，不过他也很高兴。“再也不是了！”

“你开玩笑吧？当然是你，”Barnes嗤之以鼻，蓝白的美国队长气球出现在游行队伍中。“他们唱的肯定不是我，”这是真的，Natasha想；在公众的想象中，Steve还是美国队长，他们想念他，她想：想念他这个人。哦，所有人都知道情况危急的时候队长还会出山战斗，可Steve Rogers消失了。而跟Tony不一样，Steve绝对可能会乘着他的花车，一路跟人挥手。

“内部的消息是什么样的？”Barnes问她，Natasha耸耸肩；情报界认为Steve我行我素，因为失去了对他的掌控深感恼火。偶尔她参加会议的时候总得忍着某些人大言不惭要求展开追捕，因为Rogers _不是个该死的独狼——他的盾牌是政府财产——妈的，Rogers他自己都是政府财产_ ——还有 _他们不能让他不受监管不负责任地行动_ —— _“他到底当自己是谁？”_ ——然后会有人指出他是天杀的美国队长，就这样，大家会叹口气接着讨论下一件事。

“他离——经——叛——道，”Natasha告诉Barnes，拿腔拿调地念着那个词；“他 _拒受管制_ 。哦，如果 _有需要_ ，或者事情起因符合他那高尚的 _道德标准_ 的时候，他会战斗，可他 _无法预测_ ， _无组织无纪律_ ，不会 _听命于人_ ——”

“唔，这可是没一句假话，”Steve嘟囔，交叠起双臂。

“所以他们不知道了，”Barnes阴郁地说。“他们没发现。”

“他们不知道，”Natasha赞同。“他们没发现，”因为情报界没有人注意到现在James Barnes成了美国队长，没人注意到出来战斗的是Barnes而不是Rogers。“可有些人——”她犹豫起来，不确定Barnes听了会有何反应。“他们认为他销声匿迹是因为你。因为我们没法保护他不受你伤害。”她叹了口气说：“他们以为他隐居起来是为了防止你的追杀。”

“哦，多棒，”Barnes咕哝，可Steve一手落在他的肩膀上，另一手指着游行队伍说，“嘿，瞧：圣诞老人来了，”然后他更严肃地说：“谁在乎呢，Buck？他们错了，我很高兴他们错了：这意味着他们没有在找咱们 _两个_ ：他们不知道咱们在一起。”

Barnes舔了舔嘴唇点头，长呼出一口气。“好吧，”他说。又有两架直升机从头顶轰鸣而过，然后放慢速度，在大草坪上方的低空吵闹地盘旋。他们都抬起头来看，Barnes挑衅地盯着它们。“老天爷，那不可能还是电视台的人了吧。”

“不，”Natasha说；一两架的话，或许吧，可是八架十架就不可能了。“我觉得不是。”

Steve也抬头看着，手在眼睛上方挡着光。“报纸上说在上周的恐怖袭击之后他们加强了安保措施。”他把手放下，叹了口气。“我猜总得出些问题吧。”

“这不是你要操心的问题了，Steve，”Barnes说。“再也不是了。”

“可这会是 _你_ 要操心的问题，”Steve又看了看Natasha。“还有你。”

“别自找不痛快了，”Bucky建议道。直升机又打着螺旋桨飞走了，他嘟囔道，“该死的监控状态，这才是我要操心的。没什么比中央公园上空的黑色直升机更有节日气氛了，”Steve爆出一声笑。

“你觉得凯勒画廊会愿意办一场30年代风的抗议艺术画展吗？”他问。

“我觉得在上一场画展之后，你让凯勒把你的 _脏衣服_ 挂出去他们都没意见，”Barnes回答。“虽说这得归功于Stark。 _时报_ 的评论是不错，不过他花的大价钱让你炙手可热了。不过他还是比不上你，”Barnes假笑着添道，看着Steve一头雾水，他顺着游行队伍指去，他们还能在尽头看见红气球和蓝气球，圣诞老人的雪橇跟在后面。“不管他多耀眼，他们还是没法把他安排在你后面出场。”Barnes把戴着手套的双手拍在一起。“我倒也同情他：谁都比不上你。”

Steve想了想。“呃，还有 _圣诞老人_ ，” 他说，指了指游行队伍。

“哦，对。 _圣诞老人_ ：我和 _圣诞老人_ 。没准他也会是真的。”Barnes从石头上跳了下去，Natasha和Steve也跟着跳了下去。Barnes转身对她说，“你要跟我们回家吗？”他拇指指了指Steve。“他做饭。”

“呃，更像是热热菜再煮点东西，”Steve说，举起双手。“搞不了花样。”

“然后是橄榄球，”Barnes说。

“或者看狗展赛，”Steve说，Barnes扭头瞪他。“嘿，我喜欢那个狗展赛，”Steve抗议道。“没什么比连续三小时看狗狗跑圈更有节日气氛了。”Natasha本来还能板住脸更久的，可是Barnes看上去那么震惊，她不禁破功大笑起来。“老天，我 _开玩笑呢_ ，”Steve说。“你直接上当了。我们会看球赛的；当然了，我们会看球赛的——”

Barnes挎上了背包。“就为这个，我也得逼着你看那该死的狗展赛，”他说，然后他们一起踏着落叶离开了。


End file.
